everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Odila Atratus
Daughter of The Ugly Duckling, she is always on the cusp of blending into the background or standing out - only due to her constant clumsiness. Quiet, never speaking louder than a whisper, Odila is often forgotten and left behind in many activities. Usually used as Duchess Swan's whipping girl, Odila can be seen trailing after her, carrying the uppity girl's books and fetching snacks and drinks at Duchess's whim. Part of her wishes for her 'transformation' to happen as soon as possible...another part of her desperatly wishes she could find friends and a prince charming who would love her despite not being "fairest of them all". However, she just doesnt have the backbone to fight for it. Thus, she remains a doormat. **THE CREATOR OF ODILA: FIREFLOWERMAIDEN - REQUESTS THAT NOBODY EDIT ODILA'S PAGE WITHOUT FIRST RECEIVING PERMISSION VIA PM OR DA NOTES.** Character Personality Odila is a very quiet and shy girl, often prone to stuttering. She rarely looks anybody in the eye - the ground can be quite facinating during a conversation. She's never the first to volunteer for anything, lest she be singled out, however, she has no problem doing the work that others would rather not do. Usually this means helping clean up classrooms and whatnot. She never really knows what to do around excitable people like Maddie Hatter. She finds it better to let them bustle around animatedly, while she watches with a smile, wishing she could have even a sliver of their self-confidence. Because of her quiet nature, she's often used as a doormat for some of the more aggressive students - namely, Duchess Swan. She hates hearing others laugh at her and wishes she could be brave enough to stand up to them, but she's so desperate for friends that she lets it go. She knows that this is her story and that she should just put up with the bullying and mocking (something she's encouraged to do by her own Father), however, she cant help but to feel some sort of duty to herself and the rebels. She finds her self wondering quite a bit: What's so wrong with wanting to be liked for who you are? Appearance Normal Her favorite dress is round skirted - falling just above her knees. The color is two toned, black and grey - paterned in loops that connect with small white flowers. The grey center is covered in a swirling silver design. Underneath the dress, she wears a yellow blouse with puffed sleeves. The blouse has a golden embroidered pattern. She wears matching cuffs around her wrist. As far as jewlery goes, a simple black peice of silk is tied around her neck. Her outfit is completed with frilled, white knee high stockings and black mary jane wedges. Odila's hair is a mixture of silver and grey. It is quite long - falling to the small of her back - though she rarely lets it down. She usually wears it in two braids down and one that wraps over the top like a headband. She has choppy bangs that land just above her eyebrows with a few longer wisps at the side to frame her cheekbones. Due to the layers in her hair, parts of it stay out of the braid. She has braces and is normally seen sporting her headgear. Odila owns a pair of contacts but very rarely uses them. She was given them for her Legacy Day - the one day for the next however-many-chapters that she was allowed to be beautiful - and doesnt dare wear them any other time than Legacy Day. Every other day she can be seen in her large, thick, glasses. Her eyes are a soft brown. She refers to them as "murky", though she doesnt see the strands of gold that run through them and shine when she's in the right light. Legacy Day As tradition, on Legacy Day, Tales wear a garment passed down from their parent - something that they themselves wore on their own Legacy Day. Odila wears her father's white jacket - tailored to fit her. It has golden buttons as well as flaring lapels and cuffs to suggest the shape of a Swan's wings. Underneath, she wears a one peice dress - the upper most part of it covered in golden feathers. Since she keeps her father's jacket buttoned closed, feathers peak up from the top. They flare out from under the jacket - and rest upon a flared skirt that is made of layers upon layers of sheer fabric, chiffon, organza, and tulle. It slightly resembles a ballerina's tutu. She wears white stockings and black heels that lace up her calves with silk ribbons. For Legacy Day, Odila forgoes her glasses and wears contact lenses. Also, she removes her headgear for the night. With the help of her roommate, Candy, she wears make up that helps smooth her somewhat ruddy complexion, mascara and eyeshadow to make her eyes stand out. Her hair is let out of its traditional braids and styled so that it has volume and is thick with curls that fall down her back. She wears a feathered headpiece, simple golden earrings, and a golden necklace from which hangs a single feather. Thronecoming Odila's Thronecoming attire is a full length ballgown with layers of tulle and organza. The bottom of her dress is covered in a golden damask styled pattern and it fades as it goes up the length of the skirt. From her waist flares a darker, black layer which is completely covered in the golden design. The top of her gown is a corset inspired by ballerina attire - white and shining with feather accents sleeving off of her shoulders. Her accessories include black, lacy gloves, feather drop earrings, a swan choker, and a crystal hair clip that gathers at the top of the bun in her hair. The two largest parts of the clip come together to form two swans. Her mask is black, gold, and white - also in swan motiff. While she forgoes her headgear for the night, she keeps her glasses on all the same. Her hair is pulled up into a braided bun at the crown of her head, and flows down in ringlet curls over her right shoulder. Fairy Tale See The_Ugly_Duckling by Hans Christian Anderson Memorable Moments The Arrival "Odila blinked up at the grand archway that stood before Ever After High. This was her second year...Legacy Year. That completely intimidated her. For her entire life, she'd been passed around from person to person - new families, new settings, same old disdainful stares and irritated mutters. She only got to hear from her father a few times a year - a letter on holidays or on her birthday. Dont worry, Dilly, we'll get to meet each other when your story is over! I love you forever after, Dad. Still, she wilted under the arch. When she attended the school last year, she thought that Duchess Swan would be a great friend. They were both swans after all. But the beautiful, graceful, girl was a lot less friendly than Odila assumed. She was demanding and forced Odila to spend her hours and money on her alone. She was made fun of, walked on, and used. But as far as every one else cared, Odila was "The Ugly Duckling". She was supposed to endure this. Her glasses slid down her nose and she adjusted them with a sigh that whistled through the wires of her braces and headgear. Suddenly, there was a pecking at the back of her legs and she glanced down to see the hen she had lived with over the summer - beak jabbing repeatedly into her skins - putting pulls in the fibers of her tights. She stumbled forward a few feet and looked at the farmer's wife who had accompanied her. The woman stared back, expression one of boredom. The cat in her arms hissed at Odila, threateningly. "...well, get going." "T-Thank you for l-letting me stay with you!" Her tongue and lips stumbled over the 'th''s and 's', her lisp more pronounced with the new headgear. They only got her the cheapest so as not to waste money on her - if she were a princess she would have gotten the crown-gear instead. It was much cuter...but fairy expensive. Before she even finished stuttering her thanks, the woman was walking away, her hen trailing closely on her heels. '' Odila bent down, wrapping her delicate hands around the handle of her plain trunk, grunting softly as she proceeded to drag it slowly underneath the intimidating archway and towards the school. Let another year of torment begin... "E-excuse me....if I may...could you please...?" Odila lifted her hand to try to ask various people - boys mostly - for help. S he didnt dare ask the Darings. Hunter Huntsman liked to help anybody he could. But he was currently busy toting Ashlynn Ella's trunk while a few beavers and other creatures scurried after her carrying several shoe boxes on their backs. She tried to ask some of the Merry Men (she couldnt look at their leader Sparrow without dying of a heart attack, though his friends were less difficult to approach) but their loud, raucous laughter drowned out her pleas for help. Down the hall, one of the giant students helped Apple White with her baggage. It seemed like a prerequisite for getting help was to either be a hexellent Damsel-in-Distress student or a beautiful princess. Odila fell in neither category. Instead, she resigned herself to stumbling down the hallway, bumping into other students (who continued on as if she didnt exist), and letting out small frustrated sounds. Her heel connected with a pool of liquid and she yelped as her feet went out from under her, landing her on the ground - glasses flown off somewhere. She blinked up at a tall figure wearing a ballet type skirt. Her long black and white hair flowed over her shoulder magnificently. Even though the shape was fuzzy, Odila knew that silhouette well. Duchess's voice washed over her haughtily. "I'll be hexting you my schedule. Plan your thronework with mine and have a Hocus Latte ready for me at lunch." "...yes, Duchess..." Odila's voice was small. Not uttering another word, the other swan pirouetted the leaped over Odila's trunk, dancing down the hall. When her fuzzy form was gone, the blind girl felt the tiles for her glasses, wincing as someone ran over her hand. When she had located them and could see again, she stood up, brushing off her dress - hoping that the wetness on her back wasnt noticeable. Due to her ill luck, people only knew she existed when she least wanted them to. She resumed dragging her trunk to the dorms. Her arms ached after struggling to get it up all of the stairs to the girl's dorms. She could use a slice of fairyberry pie and a good swim after that...." Legacy Day "Odila stared wide eyed at the stage where bits of mirror were raining down. Raven Queen had just slammed the Book of Legends shut, choosing to write her own story. The student body was in a state of panic - Apple White's ruby red lips were opening and closing in shock and she was shaking. The royals were screaming - everyone else was cheering. Odila was holding her breath. Was Raven going to "poof"? Was Apple or Daring, even? She blinked and suddenly Raven had disappeared from the stage - causing the panic in the room to grow. Ashlynn Ella and Briar Beauty sprinted out of the hall - calling Apple's name frantically. In the wave of students, Odila could see Kitty grinning and Duchess Swan seething. The girl's mind was fuzzy with confusion. "What are we supposed to do now?" The prince, standing in front of her whom she didnt recognize, muttered irritably. She mentally shared the sentiment. What were they supposed to do? That was against the rules! You werent supposed to question your story! Yet...a part of her felt weirdly liberated. "LEGACY DAY IS CANCELED!" Headmaster Grimm snatched the Book of Legacy and darted down the stage towards his office. Odila reached her hand out to the wall in an attempt to find some semblance of reality in the chaos. Does this mean it was ok to say no to your destiny? Wouldnt it be better for her to sign it? Afterall... tonight, at least, she was beautiful! People actually talked to her. Boys were staring! Usually nobody bothered to give the girl a second glance unless it was a mocking one. After all, she was the "Ugly Duckling". And even if she could only be beautiful for Legacy Day...it meant that she could be beautiful in her future! Its her DESTINY to find a place where she fits in and people like her. That would be the easiest thing to do. But... a small part - a part that almost scared her - was mad. She shouldnt HAVE to wait so long to be "pretty". She shouldnt be given just one night in her next three years of high school to feel this way. She didnt WANT to be the punching bag... or the person who was always walked on by people like Duchess. She was tired of having to wash Hocus Lattes out of her hair every day... She wanted someone to think she was beautiful as she was - braces, headgear, and glasses. So she wasnt graceful or a good singer. Surely somebody liked her for her. So... what was she supposed to do? Sign the book? Or....not...?" Thronecoming Spella Ruined?! Odila stared down at the red punch that stained the front of her dress. She'd had things spilled on her so many times by Duchess that her reaction was somewhat slow before she realized it. Her hands began to tremble and she looked up at the daughter of the Swan Princess with hurt in her eyes. Oh how could she have ever thought tonight would be spell-tacular? She was only fooling herself! Turning, she clutched the skirt of her dress and ran through the throng of students, looking for an escape. She didnt notice her room mate stopping her dance with Griffin. She didnt notice the stares and talking. When the girl had finally found what she thought to be an adequate exit, she stepped on the front of her dress. All in less than a spell, her ankle twisted and she pitched forward. Miraculously, her hands found a wall to stop her from falling on her face. She turned the corner and when she was away from the lights and crowds of the dance, she let her back hit the wall and slid down to the ground. Wrapping her arms around her knees in the big, poofy gown, she tried to force herself not to burst into tears. On the other side of her wall, a figure bent to pick up the elaborate swan mask that Odila had dropped in the confusion of her departure. He traced the ornate edge of it for a moment and then quietly followed the girl. Though he would have thought she'd run farther, Odila surprised him, being curled up not five feet from where he stood. He hesitated, not sure on his course of action, and then took a deep breath. Walking to her side, he knelt down and held her mask out to her. "...I believe you dropped this?" At the timbre of a male voice, Odila's eyes shot open and she lifted her head so fast that she banged it against the wall behind her. She lifted a hand to her head with a wince and stared in surprised wonder (and utter embarrassment) at someone she'd only ever looked at and had never talked to. "O-o-oh...! Y-you..." Category:The Ugly Duckling Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Animal parent